


The Time We're Given

by an_endeavor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05, soft, they finally figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: The conversation May and Coulson have before they decide to go to Tahiti together. With a slight interruption from Daisy.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Time We're Given

**Author's Note:**

> I found this going through old stuff I never posted from season 5. I hope you guys like it.  
> I don't own Agent's of Shield or Marvel or any of the jazz.

Melinda welcomed the silence of her bunk once things had settled as much as they could in the lighthouse. She didn’t mind the creaks and groans of the pipes. Anything was better than the sound of oncoming trouble. Things were far from fine but at least they were quiet, she told herself. Although in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts stray to Phil getting his final checkup with Simmons. She knew the results wouldn’t be good but she braced herself for just how poor they might have been. 

The relative silence was broken by a knock at her door. When she opened it she found Phil on the other side. He looked almost uncomfortable where he stood. She could tell he was having a hard time coping with everything, but she ushered him in with a nod of her head. They had dropped all pretenses after everything that happened. There had been too many close calls and deaths to keep dancing around each other. He didn’t say anything right away, just stood in the middle of her room as if holding back what he wanted to say. 

“Talk to me. What is it?” She spoke as softly as she could, unconsciously stepping closer. She really didn’t think she could take any more bad news. 

“Simmons confirmed what we both knew. I don’t have much time left. Days, maybe weeks if I’m lucky.” He spoke in short broken sentences, as if carefully calculating exactly how much he could say with a shortened breath. He may have been willing to accept his death but it didn’t make discussing it with Melinda any easier, seeing her composure waver in a way only he could see. “I’ve been trying to figure out my next move. Shield’s been my whole life and I- um, I don’t know where to go from here.” Melinda could hear the unsteadiness in his voice and see the slight glossiness form in his eyes. She placed her hand on his arm, her thumb tracing back and forth soothingly, in support. “I’m tired of fighting.” He confessed, choosing to put his attention on her hand, covering it with his own rather than meet her eyes. 

“So don’t.” She responded quickly and with such sincerity that he looked up in surprise to see she was serious. She had spent so much time arguing with him about prolonging his life and staying in the fight that the change of pace surprised him. “You’ve done enough sacrificing for Shield. We both have.” 

“I was thinking about leaving. Spending the time I have left somewhere nice. Maybe you would want-” He trailed off, as if he was losing his nerve. “I mean maybe we could-” he began tracing over her knuckles instead, fingers worrying over the scars and discolorations fighting had left there. 

She didn’t give him any time to back out. She knew what he was asking her and why he was hesitant. But she loved him enough to spend what little time they had left together knowing how it would end. 

“Phil, you know I’ll go with you. Anywhere you want to go.” Her voice was soft and sincere as she spoke, her fingers coming up to trace over his cheek. “Just tell me where.” She all but whispered before gently brushing her lips against his. Just a small reminder that she loved him, that she was in it with him until the end. When she pulled back she could tell Phil was letting what she said really sink in. She could almost see him approach the idea as the look in his eyes went from concern and softened into fond understanding. In a brief second his eyes flicked down to her lips and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers again which she welcomed hungrily, glad they were finally on the same page. She felt his fingers thread through her hair and his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Years of friendship and suppressed feelings all seemed to come out when they kissed, just as it did on the ship. She found herself drawing him closer until they were wrapped around each other. She felt safe allowing that side of her to come out around him, the part that craved affection. He was her best friend and the one she trusted the most. 

“May?” They heard Daisy’s voice through the door, effectively stopping anything that may have progressed. They were never able to have a full moment, either interrupted by outside factors or prevented by themselves. She smiled when she felt his grip tighten on her waist when the kiss broke, as if worried she was going to move away from him. 

“What is it Daisy?” She called out, acutely aware of the feel of Phil’s lips pressed against her hair. 

“Have you seen Coulson? I- I can’t find him and we have a meeting soon so I was hoping you would know.” She could hear the rise of panic in Daisy’s voice knowing full well it was because she was already preparing for his loss. May couldn’t help the sigh that left her as she rested her forehead against Coulson’s chest, it felt like she never had a moment without a reminder that she was losing him. 

“We can talk about it later tonight.” He whispered, smoothing out her hair before running his hand down her side. 

“We will. Think of a place.” She made sure her voice was low enough that Daisy wouldn’t hear. She felt Phil give her hip a squeeze in agreement and went to open the door once he let her go, leaning just a bit closer before parting. 

“Hey May,” Daisy sighed, sounding both relieved and burdened, “did Coulson tell you where he was- oh.” She stopped when May opened the door wider to reveal Coulson standing behind her. Daisy’s face instantly changed from worry to a familiar smugness and May rolled her eyes before walking past her, Coulson close behind. 

“Sooo, what were you guys doin’ in there?” Daisy teased and, even though she pretended to be irritated, May was happy to catch a glimpse of the innocent Skye that started on their plane, looking for gossip. 

“Aren’t you worried we’re going to miss our meeting?” Coulson smiled, walking past Daisy as she stood there still processing. He shared an amused look with May (well, May’s face was considerably less amused) once Daisy caught up and started in on her questions about their relationship again. Her teasing had seemed to put Daisy in a better mood before she passed them to set up the computer and Coulson was grateful for that. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to go to Tahiti.” Coulson whispered to May, subtly trailing his fingers over hers, before they joined their team. On a beach with the woman he loved seemed like a pretty good way to go.


End file.
